


Greetings and affections.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short Drabble, greetings and words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi set a new rule in their new relationship and Akira found it so tedious to obey.





	Greetings and affections.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling to finish the final chapter of a current fic series I’m working on so out came this random short story.

Akira stirred awake from his deep slumber when he felt a smooch on his forehead.

“Good morning.”

Opening his eyes, Motomi’s grin just lit the room brighter.

“…..yeah.”

Sitting up, he looked away to hide his blush.

Motomi laughed as he ruffled Akira’s hair affectionately.

“Akira….”

He tapped Akira’s nose playfully as he waited.

The younger man sighed, “mornin’…”. He greeted back reluctantly.

Motomi nodded in approval, “You’re getting better! B+ for that! I made breakfast, feel like having some Omurice?”

Akira grumbled, “We just had them two nights ago.”

The journalist laughed heartily, “I was just kidding. We’re having toast and jam. Go wash your face and I’ll get us both coffee.”

“Fine…”

“Wrong answer~”

Akira sighed heavily, “….thanks… for the coffee”

Motomi folded his arms on his chest with a contemplative look, “Hmm.. good enough. I’ll give that a ‘C+’ as a grade. Try again, love.”

As the adult happily exited their bedroom, Akira slumped his way to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He belatedly noticed Motomi won’t kiss him in the morning. Is it because… of his bad breath?

Akira mentally shook his head at the ridiculous thought. Motomi did whatever he pleased. He got the thrills whenever he caught Akira off guard and made him blush from the surprise attacks!

And this week seemed like Motomi set a new practice to their relationship; greeting and replies.

“Why do I even bother? They’re just words.”

*******

Akira was like a stray kitten at first. He hated to be touched. Yet that didn’t stop Motomi from patting his head or rubbed his stubble against Akira’s cheeks while cuddling. Motomi earned himself a scratch or two in the first two weeks, all smiles and full of love to his partner. Hardly discouraged by Akira’s grumpiness.

After a while Akira gave up clawing the persistent Ossan away and just accepted that his partner was a very affectionate one. Be it pats, kisses and more. The first time Motomi did intimate things to his body, Motomi now earned a different set of claw marks on his back. Who would have thought that behind Akira’s sullen look, there hides quite an… exhibitionistic and a hungry kitty? In fact, one night he even refused to let Motomi off the bed for another round! Frankly speaking, Motomi was quite pleased to make Akira scream that loud in pleasure. He’s not sorry that the neighbours may have needed a cigarette or two from hearing his lover’s mewls.

On top of their progressing physical relationship, the two were also working on their emotional bond to each other. Akira was awkward with words, he wasn’t used to receiving pleasant good mornings and good nights when Motomi greeted him. The younger man was adorably confused too when Motomi took the trouble to send him off to the door on his errands and then welcomed him back with hugs as if they haven’t met for years!

On top of working together as a pair of travelling journalists, they’re also working out their differences and adjustments in living together after a lifetime of living on their own. There were minor arguments but with Motomi’s endless patience and love, he taught and explained to Akira how relationships work. With communication.

Apologize when you’re sorry, say thank you when in gratitude. Stay calm and listen than jump to conclusions. Keep promises when you did the pinky swear and wish me good luck before heading out. Don’t frown so much or you’ll have a monobrow, Akira and say what’s on your mind or your heart will go boom.

They all seemed simple but practicing them for Akira… well, he still needed more practice.

By the time Akira left the bathroom and sat down to have breakfast, Motomi was grinning hard. Akira wasn’t sure if Motomi was that happy to see him or Motomi was just being his Motomi self. Sunny, happy and ridiculously cheery like a sunflower.

Motomi poured them a cup of coffee in their matching cups. Akira mentally sighed and picked up his cup. It was always like this, Motomi liked to buy them matching anything. Matching pajamas, matching wrist watches… they almost had matching underwear too if it weren’t for Akira’s intervention at the cashier counter.

“You look good, Akira. Your cow lick hair is so cute.”

Akira almost blurted Motomi to shut up but he refrained himself. Motomi would never punish Akira if he reply with a grunt or one word answer. Instead Motomi would do something really embarrassing to discourage Akira’s bad habit. Or something a bit scratchy such as rubbing his stubble against Akira’s sore cheeks.

“I’ll… fix it later. Thanks… for telling me.”

It felt so weird to thank him for that. He wished Motomi would stop with this greeting practice already. It’s too much trouble.

“No, no. Leave it, we’re not going anywhere today since it’s our lazy Sunday.”

“Okay.”

“Akira…”

Another sigh.

“I’m glad we can enjoy this free Sunday.”

“Hmm.. C for that.”

“Can we eat now?”

“Oh what did you say?”

“Shall we start with our breakfast, please?”

“Of course, let’s dig in.”

“Finally…”

“What was that?”

“I said the bread here is toasted just right. As black I wanted it.”

Motomi laughed, “you forgot to say thank you, love. So you still get a C mark there, try harder honey.”

Akira just rolled his eyes and began munching. Thankfully they have their breakfast in blissful silence. The window beside their table showed the blue sky. It’s opened so that Motomi’s cigarette smoke won’t suffocate them in the kitchen.

However Akira’s savored silence got cut short as he caught sight of Motomi’s mischievous grin. He finished his breakfast and stared at Akira with a teasing smile again.

“Hey Akira…”

“What?”

Akira knew he should have answered more politely like “yes”’ or “is something the matter?” but honestly he just didn’t care anymore.

“I love you.”

Motomi confessed easily. Waiting for Akira’s reaction in glee. He looked as if he was curious how would Akira reply to this.

If the widower was expecting Akira to be flustered and speechless, well that went out of the window along with the cancer smoke.

Having enough of this, Akira suddenly stood up that his chair almost fell back!

“A-Akira?”

Rounding the table, the assistant reached towards Motomi. He plucked away the cigarette from those sinful lips and replaced it with a mighty kiss of his own!

“Woah—- mm!”

Motomi was so astonished by Akira’s sudden deep smooch that it almost took all his strength to steady himself between his chair and the table!

It wasn’t even a simple peck, Akira kissed him hard and deep that caused Motomi breathless!

“A-Aki— Hnnn…”

The young man climbed onto Motomi’s lap, his hands in Motomi’s hair and pulling his hair back to get better access as he plundered into his partner’s mouth. Tasting the bitter cigarette, a hint of sweetness from the jam toast and the addictive taste uniquely from his lover.

Motomi was helpless to Akira’s manhandling. He didn’t resist, he helplessly clung onto Akira’s waist and just… enjoy.

Once Akira finally released him, Motomi had a lovely flush as he tried to breathe normally.

Akira smirked as he thumbed Motomi’s swollen lower lip and brought his thumb to his own lips.

“You know Ossan, some things are better expressed with actions. This is how I am. “

Motomi was so dumbfounded and kissed out of his mind that he could only nod slowly. Then he chuckled.

“Sorry Akira, I deserved that didn’t I? Trying to change you.”

Akira nodded. Yes he cared about the older man but he had his ways of expressing it. He liked the silly pajamas, he worried over Motomi’s insomnia, he protected Motomi during one of their dangerous missions. Just because Akira didn’t speak much didn’t mean he didn’t love him back. So it irked him when sometimes Motomi forgot about his and crossed the line without realizing it. Being older didn’t give you an excuse to boss other people’s actions.

“Action speaks louder than words, true indeed.” Motomi laughed then wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. “ Now can you do that action again so I can give you an A++ marks this time?”

Akira smiled back then cupped Motomi’s face in his hands, bringing their faces close, “where is your please? Do you want me to give you a minus zero mark?”

Both of them laugh before resuming their kiss.

The two still had a long way to go but they have a life time to figure out their relationship. May the two be happy always til they reach the grave…

…..

…………

……………….

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my most uneventful one shot I’ve ever written. I wanted to write Motomi trying to make Akira say more but Akira isn’t the chatty type so this one shot is basically Akira making his point physically.


End file.
